


step lightly.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [34]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "hi hun, may I request a ringo/male!reader where ringo gets home late to an already asleep reader and the reader wakes up to help ringo get ready for bed ending in cuddles? thank you💞"





	step lightly.

1969,

A breeze shifted through the apartment; waking you up from your otherwise peaceful slumber. You groaned quietly and turned to check the time on the tiny clock that stood on a table on your side of the bed. It was well past midnight and you sat up as you heard footsteps from the foyer.  It could possibly only be your boyfriend, Ringo, who had to stay late in the studio for work on a new album with his band.

You saw him sneak around the living room through the open bedroom door. It seemed it was done in an attempt to not make noise and wake you up. Clearly, already a lost cause though it made a quite entertaining show as he tiptoed around.

You laid back as he neared the bedroom and silently watched him as he came to stand at his side of the bed, slowly undressing and making himself ready for rest after the long day he clearly had had. His drooping eyes looked tired, wearing dark bags under them and his long hair looked flat and in need of a good shower.

He finally noticed your staring with a slight laugh, “are you spying on me, lad?”

You shook your head on the pillows with a tired smile and crawled slowly over to the edge and sat with your legs just barely hitting his as he stood on the hardwood floor, slowly trying to undo his belt buckle but was in his tired state of mind fumbling around with it.

“Let me,” you whispered and scooted on the bed to now sit in front of him and leaned forward to gently undo his pants for him. He nodded with a hum of thanks which was quickly followed with a yawn.

He took your hands in his and with a tired, apologetic, smile said; “sorry for waking you up.”

You lightly shook your head and pulled him down to a light kiss, “don’t be.”

Getting up with him after the kiss; you slowly helped him undress with the occasional small caresses of comfort. He had had a rough day, though he didn’t tell you, it was something you could just… sense and see on him. The way he held his shoulders. And in his eyes. His deep, wonderful, but sad blue eyes.

You laid together afterwards in silence as you embraced yourself together tightly. He smelled of his cologne that was slowly wearing off and of sweat. You felt his heartbeat slow down together with his breathing as he slowly relaxed and let himself close of his mind and sleep.


End file.
